The present invention relates to an information processing system, a digital photo frame, an information processing method, a computer program product, and the like.
An image photographed using a digital camera (electronic camera) (e.g., digital still camera or digital video camera) can be stored as digital image data. Therefore, a digital camera allows the user to easily take photographs without taking account of the cost of a film and the like, differing from a silver salt camera, and store the photographed image in a hard disk drive (HDD) of a personal computer (PC), for example.
The user of a digital camera tends to take a large number of landscape/scenery photographs since a digital camera makes it easy to take photographs. Therefore, a large number of images that are not reproduced are generally stored in an HDD of a PC, for example. As a result, the storage capacity of the HDD may be unnecessarily used, or it may be difficult to search the desired image from the stored images. In recent years, a large amount of image data may be recorded as a life log along with an increase in capacity and a decrease in cost of memories. This tendency is expected to rise in the future.
It is desirable to appropriately tag images in advance so that the desired images can be easily searched and arranged. However, it is troublesome to tag images during photographing. Moreover, the user may not be able to appropriately tag images. On the other hand, an unusual experience is a precious experience for the user to look back on his state. It is possible to prompt the user to change his usual life pattern by allowing the user to recall an unusual experience through media information.
JP-A-2000-99858 discloses a system that monitors abnormal behavior of a solitary old person. This system aims at automatically detecting and indicating a situation in which a solitary old person has become incapacitated, but does not relate to technology that links media information to unusual behavior.